icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Steve Thomas
& | nationality_2 = Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Stockport, England | draft = Undrafted | career_start = 1984 | career_end = 2004 }} Stephen Anthony "Stumpy" Thomas (born 15 July, 1963 in Stockport, England) is a retired British-born Canadian right winger who played 20 seasons in the National Hockey League for the Toronto Maple Leafs, Chicago Blackhawks, New York Islanders, New Jersey Devils, Mighty Ducks of Anaheim and Detroit Red Wings. Personal Trades & Signings Traded to Chicago by Toronto with Rick Vaive and Bob McGill for Al Secord and Ed Olczyk, September 3, 1987. Traded to NY Islanders by Chicago with Adam Creighton for Brent Sutter and Brad Lauer, October 25, 1991. Traded to New Jersey by NY Islanders for Claude Lemieux, October 3, 1995. Signed as a free agent by Toronto, July 30, 1998. Signed as a free agent by Chicago. Traded to Anaheim by Chicago for Anaheim's 5th round choice (Alexei Ivanov) in 2003 Entry Draft, March 11, 2003. Signed as a free agent by Detroit, November 5, 2003. Playing career Thomas went undrafted after his junior career but signed as a free agent with the Toronto Maple Leafs. He began his NHL career in the 1984–85 season. Thomas was born in Stockport, England but was raised in Markham, Ontario, Canada. He played junior hockey for the Toronto Marlboros of the OHL (he was the last original Toronto Marlboro to make it to the Maple Leafs of the NHL). Prior to playing in the NHL Thomas won the Dudley "Red" Garrett Memorial Award in 1985 as the top rookie in the American Hockey League, while playing for the St. Catharines Saints. He developed into a bona-fide NHL goal scorer with Toronto, scoring 35 goals in the 1986–87 season. He was traded to the Chicago Blackhawks that summer and played for Chicago until 1991–92 and was then traded to the New York Islanders. It would be with the Islanders that Thomas would have his best years. In the 1992–93 season, Thomas scored 37 goals and 50 assists for a career-high of 87 points. During the playoffs, when Islanders superstar Pierre Turgeon was injured by a Dale Hunter check in the first round, Thomas and teammate Ray Ferraro emerged as the unlikely heroes of the Islander's playoff run. Both made the top ten in postseason scoring as the Islanders made a run to the Prince of Wales Conference finals. The next year he set a career-high in goals with 42. Thomas had second stints with the Leafs (1998–2001) and Chicago (2001–2002) before moving to the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim. His career looked to be over with Chicago, however the trade to the Ducks instantly rejuvenated his career. After scoring just 4 goals with the Blackhawks, Thomas had 10 goals in the final 12 games of the season with the Ducks and added 4 more goals in the postseason as his team made it to their first Stanley Cup Finals. The Ducks had wanted to keep Thomas for 2003-2004 as well, but they ran out of money, and Thomas's absence negatively affected his former linemates. Despite being considered a great playoff player, Thomas was never able to capture a Stanley Cup in his career. He came close in 2002–03 when his Mighty Ducks of Anaheim made it to the Stanley Cup Finals, the first of his and the team's, but they lost to the New Jersey Devils in a hard fought 7 games. Thomas also holds the record for overtime-winning goals with ten when he scored against the Buffalo Sabres, previously having shared it with Mario Lemieux's nine. Thomas signed a one-year contract (2003–2004) with the Detroit Red Wings before the 2004–05 NHL lockout and proved effective playing on a line with youngster Pavel Datsyuk and Brett Hull. At one stretch in the seaon, Thomas had 10 points in 13 games, and he enjoyed more ice time than he initially expected due to injuries among the Wings' roster. The Wings finished first in the league but lost in the second round of the playoffs to the Calgary Flames. After the 2004–05 NHL lockout he was invited to the Toronto Maple Leafs tryout in 2005, but he was cut before the regular season started. He is currently the Assistant/Mentor Coach for the St. Michael's Buzzers, a Jr. A team in Toronto. Personal Life He has two children, a daughter Lauren Thomas and a son Christian Thomas, who is under contract with the Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins of the American Hockey League. Career statistics References * 2005 NHL Official Guide & Record Book ISBN 0-920445-91-8 * # 32 Steve Thomas RW External links * Category:Born in 1963 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Mighty Ducks of Anaheim players Category:New York Islanders players Category:New Jersey Devils players Category:St. Catharines Saints players Category:Toronto Marlboros alumni Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Retired in 2004 Category:Undrafted Category:NHL Players that have scored a hat trick